Electronic devices small enough to be used outside of a home or office environment have existed for many years. While early versions of such electronic devices may have been rather cumbersome, more modem versions are often so small and light that they can easily be carried in a pocket or purse, encouraging the use of cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and similar electronic devices from almost any location. It is very common, for example, for a person to use a cell phone or a PDA while operating a vehicle. Many holders exist that are designed to hold or support an electronic device inside a vehicle and within reach of the driver. The existing holders, however, require a user to place the device to be held in or on the holder and then to manipulate various parts of the holder in order to secure the device in the holder. For example, in many existing holders, sliding arms must be moved toward each other until the user feels that the device is secure. Accordingly, there exists a need for a holding device for holding a portable object, such as a portable electronic device, that automatically secures the portable object in the holding device when the user places the portable object in the holding device.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “comprise,” “include,” “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical, mechanical, or other manner.